Summer Fun With Nojiko
by SpyralHax
Summary: Luffy and Nojiko having some fun on the beach. Pure fluff, nothing too serious. Luffy x Nojiko


**Chapter 01: A Little Playfulness At the Beach**

**Pairing: Luffy x Nojiko**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe. Some kissing and stuff)**

**Woo, my second attempt with this pairing. I think after Luffy x Robin, this one just looks so cute in my head, imagining the two of them together. I have a plan for at least one more of these, but probably more. Not overly thrilled with it, since it came out kind of jumbled. But, let me know what you all think of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luffy watched, a rare moment of calm passing over him, as her wavy lavender hair swayed gently in the breeze. He felt a small smile pass onto his lips, reaching out to slip his fingers through her soft, silky locks.

As he ran his rough fingers through her hair, Luffy could hear a small giggle from the woman to his side, turning her head slowly to gaze at him. She let out a small contented sigh as she pressed her head into his light touch, eyes closed as she enjoyed his warm hands.

Fingers pressing against her dark red bandana, he slowly undid the tie, pulling off the small piece of cloth. He watched in mild amusement as her hair fell loosely across her face. As the strands of silky smooth hair spread out, the young man watched in amazement, her face looking much more wild and untamed than usual.

Noticing the look on his face, the young woman gave him a sexy smile, rustling her hair as she did, making sure to lock his black eyes with her own. Deciding to play with him a bit, the young woman sat up slowly, brushing her soft tongue against her pink lips, making a very sensual display. She watched with intent amusement as his chest began to heave up and down, clearly entranced with her little show. The young woman had to fight back a little chuckle at his innocence, but noticed the passion burning in his eyes.

That was what had drawn her to him at first, that fiery intensity. Even now, it held an interesting sway over her, and she felt herself leaning closer to him, the warm Sun shining high in the sky. Luffy gulped down his nervousness, closing his eyes as he leaned forward as well, anxiously awaiting the taste of her strawberry flavored lips against his own.

Their mutual anticipation burning intensely, their lips close, agonizingly slowly, but the passion was disrupted as Luffy got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Opening one eye slowly, his other eye soon joined it, both shooting wide open as a round object headed right for his head.

Luffy was caught completely off guard, the ball slamming right into his face, sending him face first into the ground. A small cloud of dust rose up from the spot where he had face-planted, the young woman blinking rapidly as realization hit her.

"Look out Luffy!" came a stinging female voice, far too late to be a warning, and more of a tease than anything else. Nojiko stared towards the younger girl, lips curling into a distinct frown as she did.

"Nami! What are you doing, ruining the mood like that? And after I went through all that trouble." she fumed, quickly standing up to confront her younger sister. As she quickly shuffled her way over to the younger girl, Luffy slowly picked himself up from the sand, watching her elegant white sundress flowing as she moved. _'Wow, she's pretty.'_ he thought idly, watching her elegant figure seemingly glide across the sand.

He winced in some pain as the older woman lightly pinched her younger sister's cheek, giving her some stern lecture that he was only glad he wasn't receiving. Watching the normally stern navigator fidget a bit caused him to chuckle a bit, enjoying the nice change of pace. But his merriment was short lived, as both girls glared at him, causing him to immediately shut up, sitting abruptly in an apologetic pose.

As Nojiko kept Nami in her glare, Luffy sighed, standing up to walk over to the two girls. His unbuttoned shirt swayed in the light sea breeze, black swim trunks hanging loosely around his legs as he moved. Pressing his trademark hat atop his head, he slowly approached the two girls, listening on the lecture that Nojiko was giving the younger girl. It was amusing to him to see Nami so shy and quiet, as usually she would not hesitate to tell anyone off. _'Guess that's the power of an older sister.'_ he presumed to himself, finally closing the distance on his target.

Continuing her lecture of the younger girl, Nojiko barely registered the lanky figure approaching her, but her body tensed in surprise as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. His body felt so warm against her, even through her thin sundress, and a small shudder coursed its way through her body. She felt an odd heat in her face, a soft breath blowing against her sensitive ear.

Turning her head to look at the younger man, she was stopped as he whispered something in her ear.

"No, don't stop. Keep going, Nojiko." he whispered playfully, barely above a whisper in a tone that only she could hear, running his hands slowly down her lithe frame as he spoke. Her eyes widened at his tone, and his words, but she smiled to herself as she figured he was just enjoying the sight of her younger sister so weak. Deciding to humor him for a bit longer, she took a deep breath, trying not to let Luffy's playful touches affect her too much.

"Nami, we've gone over this. It was totally fair, and you are acting like a child." Nojiko spoke, Nami's eyes wavering in what might pass for sadness. "Luffy and I are together, and you have to… get…" she could scarcely speak, as Luffy's warm, rough hands found their way under the hem of her dress, sliding slowly up her thighs, bringing the thin fabric up with them. She began to fidget a bit herself, finding it difficult to speak clearly as he touched her sensitive spots.

Nami felt her eyebrow twitch a bit, a faint blush on her cheeks as she watched the display in front of her. She couldn't believe that her captain and her sister had ended up a couple. Watching them together she couldn't help but feel that it was somehow wrong. Soon the older girl's words trailed off completely, her knees clearly shaking as Luffy's hands worked their magic on her sensitive stomach.

Nojiko reached down, clasping the younger man's hands with her own, trying to get him to stop. His touches seemed to hit all her weak spots one after another, and she found it hard to stand. Small moans escaped her lips, increasing in volume as Luffy's lips suckled gently on her ear.

Looking to the side, Nami sighed in frustration, not wanting to watch this any longer. Finally her rescue showed up, as the rest of the crew finally came by.

"Oi, Nami what's taking so…" Usopp's voice trailed off, as he got a gander at the scene going on. Nami looked over, watching the rest of the crew crowd together around Usopp, varying expressions on their faces.

"Hmm. It looks like Captain-san and Nojiko-san are enjoying themselves." Robin mused, arms crossed against her chest, a knowing smile on her face to accompany her warm giggle.

"Tch. Why do they have to do that in public?" Zoro gruffed, brow twitching at their seeming lack of modesty. Luffy was one thing, but he had gotten the impression that Nami's older sister was a bit more aware of that kind of thing.

"Ah! How can that idiot land such a gorgeous lady." Sanji moped, gritting his teeth as a stream of tears dripped from his eye. "What's so great about him, anyway? I know how to treat a lady much better."

"Well, Captain-san is a very passionate individual. That kind of quality is definitely hard for a woman to resist." Robin responded, dropping something of a hint to the guys' ears. At her statement, Zoro turned his head, clicking his tongue in frustration as he began to blush a bit.

"U-umm, maybe we should let them have some privacy?" Usopp weakly stated, refusing to look at the spectacle unfolding nearby.

"I agree." Zoro stated, turning quickly to head back where they had come from.

"Good luck Straw Hat-aniki!" Franky exclaimed, before turning to head back to the other clearing. Soon all the rest of the crew followed suit, save for Nami who was still stuck in place.

"Oi, Nami, go get the ball. Or do you not want to play anymore?" Usopp asked, hands folded around his mouth to get his voice to reach farther. Nami sighed in defeat, moving slowly over to where the ball had smashed into Luffy's head only a few minutes earlier. Picking it up, she took one last look at the two people, looking away immediately as their lips had joined in a passionate kiss, her older sister pressing her body against his.

"How did it come to this?" the red head muttered to herself, heading in the direction the rest of the crew vanished to.

* * *

**Luffy is such a beast P Poor Nami, having to watch such a scene. Anyway, I am sort of thinking on whether I would write a prequel to this one, explaining how things got that way, but I am not sure. Let me know what you all think about it. Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
